<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【框圈】护身符（坑） by itspumpkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078858">【框圈】护身符（坑）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspumpkin/pseuds/itspumpkin'>itspumpkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Table Tennis RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Crush, First Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspumpkin/pseuds/itspumpkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>工厂故事，坑</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ma Long/Zhang Jike</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【框圈】护身符（坑）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>护身符<br/>一<br/>张继科进工厂的第一天，就引来了不小的骚动。<br/>肖老师负责电工班。他已经一年没收徒弟了，目前最大的爱好是叼着烟斗和工友打牌。他仍然是这个工厂里级别最高的技工之一，毕竟想要酿出坛好酒，必须得用上好料。跟个好师父，那是飞黄腾达第一步。<br/>张继科生日大，已经二十出头，披着他爸穿剩下的一身旧西装和一双旧货市场淘来的黑皮鞋慢悠悠踱着步。皮鞋早上用鞋油擦了半天，愣是没把鞋头刮花的那小块儿白点擦下去。<br/>领班是位老油条，四十大几的年纪，发际线正在往上走，脑门儿油量，身上有股洗不掉的车间味儿。他跟在领班身后穿过女职工宿舍。女职工宿舍就是排平房，一大清早门口还晾着没来得及收的衣物。张继科一抬眼，就撞见一个穿睡袍的女职工，一米七出头，大宽肩膀，清凉的宽袍子半透出胸脯前的两块儿肉，正揉着头发出门摘胸罩。<br/>“哟，新来的小孩儿？”尴尬的一撇定在空气里还来不及收，就正面对上了女职工挑逗的眼神。张继科只记住了她胳膊肘上的鸡皮粒儿，要不是会被他爸打死，他简直想立马撒丫子跑。<br/>“嗯，新来的，肖师傅新收的徒弟。”领班背着手，眼珠子转着上上下下打量那女职工，恨不得透视一番，末了眼神儿还黏在胸脯上，嘴上却不饶人， “看把你骚的。”<br/>女职工抬抬眉毛，抖了抖胸罩：“这不看到帅小伙儿高兴嘛。”<br/>张继科听闻红了耳朵，扭头看向别处，胸罩抖下来的尘埃飞进他视线。他动作太僵硬又引来一阵调戏：“小伙儿咋这害羞呢。”<br/>拖女职工一串串拿他逗乐儿的清脆笑声的福，肖师傅新收徒弟的事儿很快传开。</p><p>张继科之于这座城市，只能算个外来客。十年前他爸工作调职，他们全家来到这定居。这是他第一次坐火车出远门，在此之前最远只去过青岛的海边。他仍记得经停时乞丐从窗外伸进来布满沟壑的手，指甲缝里嵌着黑泥，泡面味儿混着草席味儿，熏得他时不时憋气又不得不换气。<br/>之后就是工厂。这座城大概只有工厂，抬头便是高耸的烟囱，看不全一整块天空。他在这里混了十年日子，但懒得与人打交道，从在巷子里弹弹珠到在巷子里抽烟，周围人都知道他是老张家的孩子。这里只有几所学校，几乎囊括了所有同龄人的学业需求。张继科没怎么仔细听过课，用睡觉和跟老师瞎胡闹度过了大部分时间，直到毕业都叫不全班上所有人的名字。<br/>他爸用一只甲鱼把他安排进了工厂。这是这座城市里几乎所有年轻人会走的路。再过几年他就会和小姑娘相亲，不用太漂亮，老实会干活就行，再然后生个孩子，在工厂里干到退休，再把孩子送进工厂。一条直肠通到底，张继科踢着石子儿就能把自己的一生规划完。<br/>最后他把石子儿踢飞，掐了烟头回家。</p><p> </p><p>二<br/>老肖叼着烟斗问他：“灯泡会修吗。”<br/>张继科说：“会……吧。”<br/>于是老肖安排他跟着陈玘，给工厂修灯泡。陈玘算他师兄，老肖在他之前招的最后一个徒弟。举手投足间张继科觉得这是位有故事的男同学，但他向来对别人的事不感兴趣，从不试图打听。<br/>哥俩每天穿西装打领带，拎着工具箱满工厂转悠。业务很快从厂区拓展到职工宿舍楼澡堂食堂，遍布每个角落。<br/>张继科从未评估过自己的工作情况，跟上学时的日子几乎没差，定期的工作报告和陈玘互相抄几句就能交。他每天踩着门卫大爷关门的点儿赶到工厂，终于有天失手了。<br/>大爷不顾他隔着几十米的呐喊，悠然把锁往地上一扣，背着手进屋。张继科自行车刹车还没来得及捏——他几乎每天都靠这股惯性滑进大门，半个轮胎卡进铁门缝里，膝盖直直撞上铁栅栏。他顾不及疼，拎起自行车往墙边跑。<br/>费了点儿力气总算连车带人翻进墙，风风火火冲进车间，和老肖打了个照面。老肖翘着二郎腿说，今儿个你师兄病假，你自个儿四处转转看有没有什么能帮上忙的。<br/>于是他拎着工具箱四处瞎晃悠，他来到片空地，铺着段废弃的铁路。他又想到刚来这儿的场景，似乎又闻见泡面和草席的味道。他坐下来点了根儿烟，刚吸一口就听见吼声：“张继科！胆儿够肥啊敢在这儿抽烟！”<br/>他几乎拔腿变跑。上学时也偶尔因一些事儿被老师追着罚，现在追他跑的人换成了车间主任，但结局相同。一切都没变。<br/>那块空地临着煤矿，谁都不准在那儿抽烟。张继科头顶着工具箱，杵在车间门口罚站，胸前挂着块牌，印着“禁区抽烟”的字样。这是工厂惯用的惩罚手段，专门用在他这种学徒身上。<br/>车间主任撤了会儿，大概是去解手了，张继科百无聊赖吹起口哨。他还想问要站到啥时候，可还没来得及。<br/>不一会儿过来个人，跟他一样胸前挂个牌，张继科瞥了眼，写着“迟到”。他实在无聊，瞥了几眼这位和自己一样不走运的学徒。<br/>脸挺白净，头剃得干净，工作服也穿得整齐。再加上那副低头抠手指的样儿，大概没怎么挨过罚。<br/>张继科继续吹着他的口哨，学徒偶尔看向他，估计是吹到了他会唱的歌。正当他快把会唱的歌吹完，工厂终于下工吃午饭了。员工三三两两散出来，几乎每个都会停下来和这位学徒念叨几句，学徒也勉强应付着。话语间张继科得知学徒叫马龙，他猜马龙爹估计是什么人物，不然哪那么多人理一个白面馒头。<br/>工人散得差不多了，车间主任终于现身，口头教训了张继科几句便招呼他去吃饭。张继科抹了抹鼻子，瞥了眼马龙，他的头低得更低了。</p><p> </p><p>三<br/>张继科第二次见到马龙是在元旦晚会上。简陋的工厂礼堂里挂着红色黑体字的横幅，欢迎新年更欢迎领导；不算大的舞台用木板搭高一个台阶，剩下的地方列着些许塑料椅，更多人只能站着，挤在椅子间摩肩接踵。<br/>张继科手插裤兜站在最后边儿，领导正在台上讲话。陈玘和其他人勾肩搭背地挤在前排，他不想参与。他摸索口袋，发现打火机不见了。<br/>稀拉的掌声拖了半分钟，随即人群陷入交头接耳。张继科踮了踮脚，看见三个工人联手抬上来一架钢琴。他不懂琴，上头盖着红绒布，总之是个值钱玩意儿。随后一位青年走上台来，是马龙。依旧是那副规规矩矩的模样，系了条红领带，朝着观众席鞠了一躬。<br/>工人们响起掌声，陈玘吹了声口哨，朝他喊：“小龙人儿！”<br/>马龙显得有些局促，不好意思地朝陈玘笑笑，转身坐下，掀起琴盖。钢琴声响起，张继科觉得耳熟，大概上学时听过，他察觉到马龙有些缩手缩脚，但随着琴声渐入佳境好了很多。张继科试着跟琴声轻哼起来，周围的吵闹声似乎安静了许多，他听不出好赖，只觉得还算流畅，能听出个是什么。学这个挺费钱的，反正他学不起。<br/>曲毕，马龙双手在裤腿上一阵摩挲。台下鼓掌的动静比领导讲话完好了八个度，陈玘又是最亢奋的那个，钢琴曲听得想摇滚乐队。张继科在心里笑他师兄，突然想起他的打火机大概落在工具箱里。<br/>后来张继科再向陈玘问起，才恍然意识到他们车间主任也姓马。他一时间有点想笑，说不清为什么。</p><p>他很快转遍了整座工厂，见过上上下下不少人。自从张继科跟着陈玘跑厂内修理，他俩的业务是越发忙活起来了，女职工宿舍内都得照顾到。有时半天下来了，张继科耳朵旁仍响起女人吵吵嚷嚷的说话声，穿插着嬉笑打闹，他有些头疼。<br/>陈玘对他说：“咱工厂里这些女职工，基本都在棉花厂和制糖厂，大多都过得苦，三班倒，你忍忍，啊。”<br/>领班撇下个白眼，对他说：“娘们儿，叽叽喳喳地叫。”转头又嘀咕道什么，张继科没听清，只记得“臭逼娘们儿”之类的污言秽语。<br/>可事实上张继科本就不计较，只是次数多了他仍没有学会怎么应付，这比拧灯泡难多了。领班身上油遭遭的味儿更重了，张继科甚至想捏着鼻子跟他说话。他隐隐觉得自己是有些不同的，但没敢往细了想。他和他那一通通到底的直肠生活得过上一辈子，认清了这个事实之后，在思考什么都是徒劳。<br/>他只是对陈玘说：“我没往心里去，大老爷们儿的，我就是有点儿不习惯。”</p><p> </p><p>四<br/>张继科认识了许昕。他管陈玘叫哥，钳工班的，秦师父关门弟子，打小就白天上学下午放学往车间赶，高中毕业就进了工厂，拿了个什么什么技工证，张继科记不清楚。用许昕自己的话说，他第一次进车间时胳膊还没作业钳子粗，干他们这行的，没点儿天分不行。<br/>他说这番话时总带着股傻愣劲儿，张继科觉得许昕是打心眼里觉得自个儿自命不凡。<br/>自己又何尝不是，明明什么都没学会，许昕好歹还会使大钳子，张继科在心里自嘲道。不过许昕确实有两把刷子，看上去懒洋洋的，但真干起活来还算像模像样。平时老被秦师父教育，什么自由散漫啦，没有责任心啦，虽说张继科觉得许昕压根就没听进去，但也没见他有过什么抵触情绪。<br/>张继科说：“秦师父脾气不错啊，要我爸早打我了。”<br/>许昕睁圆了眼：“他？我那是尊敬他，我从来不跟他闹脾气。”</p><p>许昕说马龙他爸本来想安排他去干个文职，他不愿意，就想着进车间，你说他是不是有病。<br/>许昕又说有什么差呢，干了文职不也是个工人，一个样儿。<br/>许昕说马龙最近要考证了，忙得根本见不到人。<br/>张继科问许昕你咋老提马龙。<br/>许昕喝着拿玻璃瓶罐的果汁儿：“这人有意思啊，有机会你俩好好处处，你俩应该挺对盘的”，说着晃了晃手里的瓶子，“能这么肆无忌惮喝这玩意儿，得亏了马龙。”<br/>张继科头回知道，像马龙这样的孩子，从小喝饮料吃冰棍，甚至去浴室洗澡，那都是不用花钱的，还能连带着小伙伴儿也照顾一把。<br/>许昕说老张你要不要也来一瓶，张继科顿了顿，摇了摇脑袋说不爱喝，太甜。</p><p> </p><p>那天下了工，几个年轻的工人们都泡在澡堂子里。池子里水温偏高，每个人都搭在池子边放空，等到身上的细胞完全舒展，话也变得多了起来。马龙这才进了澡堂，脖子上搭了条白毛巾，风尘仆仆地就跳下了池子。<br/>许昕先反应过来：“哟，证考下来了？”<br/>“拿手里了！我明天开始就能正式出工了！”马龙大咧咧往池壁上一靠，显得格外亢奋。几个工人打闹着说了些恭喜的话。迟迟不发言的张继科靠着另一边池壁，手搭在池子沿上，一句“恭喜”刚出口，脑袋还没反应过来。<br/>所有人都朝他方向看了过来，他本不想引人关注。但张继科向来是个能来事儿的体质，他没来得及多想，马龙一声“谢谢”也恰到好处地传了过来。<br/>陈玘打破了这短暂的沉默，很快大家又进入了下一波话题里。张继科依旧不爱说话，他似乎习惯于在集体中扮演安静的角色。马龙不知道他对自己印象如何，但这次确是他认真打量起了肖师父的这位徒弟。<br/>长得还行。马龙的唯一结论。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>